Crash
|anime = #J76/#E76 - #J97/#E51 - #J98/#E98 |type = One-Use, Energy (Fire) |hat = Silver, domed crown, with a glowing energy in the dome. Over the top and top and middle of the dome is a strip of silver and a purple line on it. On that is a yellow star with a silver outline. The front of the crown is similar to Fire's, and there is a orange gem on it. |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses, activates switches, deals heavy full-screen damage. |icon = |enemies = Bomber, Search; Scarfy, Mad Apple (via Copy) |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. |bosses = Dark Mind's Bomb Paint Roller's Bomb Metal General's huge missile |helper = None }} Crash is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. General Information A single-use Copy Ability and arguably the strongest one of all, Crash is able to hit everywhere on the screen. In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby would freeze everything on the screen in place before flying across the screen erratically at a rapid pace, doing massive damage to all enemies. In subsequent games, Kirby would simply summon a massive energy surge around him to the achieve the same effect, burning every enemy on-screen. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Crash Kirby appears in two episodes of the anime. Up until this point in the franchise, it was the one of the only times that Kirby dons a hat for the ability (as Kirby usually just flashes when he has this ability like most other one-use abilities, although this was changed much later as of Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Instead of creating an explosion directly from his body Kirby pulls a white-hot orb of energy out of his mouth, then raises it over his head. The ensuing explosion is unique in that Kirby can choose who it harms so his friends don't get hurt - unlike the Mike ability. Transformation Sequence In the transformation sequence, bands of light spin around him before forming the hat that slowly falls onto his head. The hat is a complicated piece with a golden bridge up front with a green gemstone in the center within a starburst decal. A material striped off-white and navy is weaved behind the golden base. It is pulled up and tied off to a nub on the top by a gold band as the rest hangs down in the back. Kirby's pink skin turns darker and his rosy cheeks are changed to an amber shade. Flavor Texts Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, Kirby has a white space in his open mouth as he prepares for the blast, giving him the appearance that he is gritting his teeth despite not having any. This was removed in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby does an "X" move with his hands before creating the explosion. *In the anime, it was once mentioned that King Dedede has a fear of the Crash ability. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, lightning flies from Kirby, and he does a few flips when using the Crash ability. *In Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, as Kirby transforms into Crash Kirby a second time, Meta Knight accidentally explains which ability he is getting, even though Meta Knight usually explains this afterwards. This was added in the dub because the episode first aired in North America before Crash Kirby was formally introduced in Fossil Fools - Part II. *In Kirby's Adventure, when Kirby uses the Crash ability, he bounces across the screen at numerous random directions at super-fast speeds, all the while a strobe effect is shown to represent explosions. This scene was never shown in any other game, presumably to prevent epileptic seizures. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Crash a hat. However, this hat looks nothing like the hat seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Crash a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). Artwork KA Crash.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Crash.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:KirbyCrashKCC.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Crash.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Crash_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Crash_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KA_Crash_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' EE Plasma Wisp.png|''Kirby Super Star'' crashanime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Crash.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Crash.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' crash2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSU Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Crash KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Friend Ability Crash Rush.jpeg|The Friend Ability: Crash Rush Sprites Ability Kirby Crash 2868.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv crash.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Crash Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:CrashiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:CrashiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:CrashiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Crash icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:KRtDL Crash icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:KTD_Crash_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Inferno es:Catapum fr:Foudre it:Bomba ja:クラッシュ zh:巨爆 Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:One-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot